


Love Me, Praise Me

by Icecat45



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat45/pseuds/Icecat45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren are both exhausted after a long day on an expedition beyond the walls. Luckily, Eren knows the perfect way for them to relax. And shower his mate with affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me, Praise Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciencefictioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/gifts).



> Written by request for sciencefictioness via a tumblr prompt. This is my first time writing omegaverse smut. So, I hope you all enjoy it!

The night was warm as Eren Jaeger made his way back to his tent. Or, to be more precise, the tent he shared with his _mate_. Levi Ackerman. Humanity’s strongest soldier, and the Omega of his dreams. The fact that he was a strong young Alpha and Levi was an Omega was only part of why he’d fallen for his mate. Levi’s fierce dedication to humanity, and his kindness, were two of the many reasons Eren had fallen in love with his superior officer. And later become his mate. On many occasions, Eren had tried to count all of the reasons he loved Levi, only to lose count every time. Yes, there were _that_ many of them.

Not that Eren complained.

Because he knew Levi had just as many reasons for falling in love with him.

Eren slid through the flap of their tent, tying it shut behind him once he did. The moment he did, he was surrounded by the Omegan scent he knew so well, and breathed it in deep. It was made sweeter by the fact that it belonged to Levi, who was currently sitting on their sleeping bag, going over some paperwork by candle light. Eren sat next to him, and Levi smiled before pulling Eren into a soft kiss.

Eren’s heart fluttered at the feel of his mate’s warm lips against his own. And it fluttered even more when he opened his eyes after they pulled apart, and saw the love shining in Levi’s grey eyes. The love that Eren knew was reflected in his own eyes.

“How was the meeting with Erwin and Hanji? It lasted longer than I thought it would.”

Eren smiled in response. “It went well. They wanted to discuss using my Titan form to help clear the rockslide blocking the nearby pass, so that we can continue on our route. I agreed, and then stayed to discuss how much further we plan to travel before returning to the walls. I assume the paperwork has to do with that?”

Levi sighed. “It does. I’ve been going over what rations we have left, as well as the maps and notes documenting our expedition. Its tedious work, and it gets exhausting pretty damn fast.”

At that moment, Eren wrapped his arms around Levi, an embrace which Levi returned whole-heartedly. “But it’s late, so why don’t we relax a bit before bed?”

Levi hummed in agreement, before leaning in for another kiss. Eren returned the kiss enthusiastically, his tongue slipping inside Levi’s mouth. Kissing Levi sent warmth flooding through Eren’s body, and he shivered as Levi’s hands mapped out the strong muscles of his back through the thin fabric of his shirt. Then, deciding that there was clearly too much space between them, Levi maneuvered himself into Eren’s lap.

Then, Levi began to plant kisses along Eren’s jaw, before kissing down his neck. Levi stopped to nip and suck at the mating mark there, which drew a loud _moan_ from Eren. Levi inhaled the strong scent of his Alpha, ripe with arousal, and could feel himself growing hard in his pants. Could feel the same from Eren, and could feel Eren’s hands moving further down his back, until they finally squeezed his ass. Ah yes, Levi could feel slick beginning to drip from his ass as well, his body preparing itself for penetration.

Eren’s voice cut through the haze of desire. “What do you want, love?”

Levi leaned close, his voice low and dark with arousal. “ _You_. I want _you_. _Inside me_.”

Eren whispered in response, his voice filled with all the warmth and love he had. “As you wish.”

Levi then moved his hands to Eren’s chest, before slowly dragging his hands down the front of his lover’s torso, before reaching the hem of Eren’s shirt. Levi lifted it off, Eren raising his arms to assist, before tossing it somewhere else in their tent. Now, he could finally gaze upon Eren’s tanned skin and strong body that had previously been hidden by that damned shirt. Drink in the sight he did, like a man parched for water in a dry desert. But he could only look for so long before he finally gave in and rested his hands on Eren’s bare shoulders, relishing in how warm and smooth his Alpha’s skin was.

It was something Levi had felt many times, but it never failed to amaze him.

It was then that Eren cupped the back of his head and darted in for another kiss, before lowering him onto their sleeping bag. The kiss was long, and lingering, unlike the others they had shared tonight. Eventually, they broke away from the kiss. When Levi’s eyes opened afterwards, he found himself staring into Eren’s brilliant green eyes. Eyes that were filled with love, lust, and warmth.

“Just look at you. So perfect for me.” Eren’s voice was hushed and reverent. And Levi could only _moan_ in response to the praise. Eren loved indulging Levi like this, loved the way Levi would gasp and writhe and moan in pleasure at every word of praise. It was a good thing, then, that Eren had an infinite amount of praise to give.

Leaning down, Eren began to kiss the mating mark on Levi’s neck that matched his own, and inhale his mate’s sweet Omegan scent. Levi had already removed his boots and 3DMG harness, which made the next part easier. Slowly, Eren began to undo the buttons on his mate’s shirt, kissing the pale skin that was revealed to his sight as he did so. All while paying close attention to Levi’s reactions, in case he wanted to stop, or do something else.

Levi gasped at the feel of Eren’s lips tickling his bare skin. Part of him simply wished that Eren would hurry up, strip off his clothes, and fuck him hard and fast. Yet that was only a small part. More than that, Levi wanted Eren to continue worshipping him at this slow, leisurely pace. Draw even more beautiful sounds of pleasure from Levi as he did. Those noises had Eren rock hard in no time, and he reached down to palm himself through his clothes, to provide some relief for the ache.

 _Finally_ , Eren undid the last button on Levi’s shirt, planting one last kiss on his belly before pulling away. Then, Eren carefully removed Levi’s shirt, and took in the sight of his mate’s body. A sight he had seen many times, yet one he always treasured. That strong body, hard with defined muscles that reflected Levi’s power as humanity’s strongest soldier. The scars that decorated his skin here and there, marks of all the hardships Levi had survived. The dark trail of hair beneath Levi’s navel that disappeared into Levi’s pants, drawing Eren’s eyes to the rigid form hidden beneath them.

Running his hands up and down Levi’s sides, Eren couldn’t help but notice the sheen of sweat beginning to form on Levi’s skin, and the way he groaned at the touch. Then, Eren moved his hands down to the waistband of Levi’s pants, pausing more a moment, to make sure Levi wanted to continue. When Levi nodded, Eren slipped off Levi’s pants and undergarments in one fluid movement, before doing the same for himself.

Few things were more beautiful that the sight that currently lay before Eren’s eyes. Eren could feel his cock throb at the sight of Levi, nude and gloriously aroused. Legs spread wide, to reveal his asscheeks glistening with slick. The swollen pink head of Levi’s erection, smooth and wet with precome, strands of it dripping down his shaft and over his balls… And the way Levi looked at him, eyes glazed over with lust and love… it was enough to make the Alpha in Eren smug and proud.

Proud to know that Levi had chosen him to be his mate, when he could have chosen any Alpha within the walls. So Eren cupped Levi’s face with one hand, lightly caressing the Omega’s cheekbone with his thumb, before leaning down and planting a gentle kiss on Levi’s lips. Strong arms wrapped around Eren, pulling him closer until he and Levi were pressed against each other, skin to skin. Then, Eren began to slowly rut his hips against Levi’s, moaning softly as Levi’s cock slid against his own.

Levi felt so warm, so safe, with his Alpha pressed up against him like this. Eren was the best lover, the best _mate_ , he could have asked for, in so many ways. And he’d be damned if he didn’t let Eren know it in as many ways as he could.

“Eren, _haahh_ , you’re so good to me. I want you. Now. _Please_.”

“Then you can have me.” Eren practically growled the words, overcome with desire as he was. Yes, they both wanted this, there was no doubt of that. So Eren would give Levi what he wanted, what they _both_ wanted.

Before he did, Eren leaned back, and stroked his cock, easing the skin up over the dripping head each time. To give Levi a show, and draw out the foreplay just a little more. But not for long. Eren leaned back down soon enough, kissing Levi deeply, feeling his mate move to accommodate him.

Levi wrapped his legs around Eren’s waist, and could feel the head of Eren’s cock pressing against his entrance. Slowly, Eren pushed in, and moaned at the feel of Levi’s tight, wet heat swallowing him up. Levi moaned, too, at the feel of Eren’s thick length stretching him open in all the right ways. Eren paused for a moment once he was fully sheathed inside his mate, if only to savor the pleasure of the moment.

But only briefly, because then he began to move. At a steady pace, because they could have loud, fast sex later. Now, they wanted to take their time, wanted to make love rather than fuck like wild beasts. Both ways were good, as far as Eren and Levi were concerned. But tonight, making love was definitely the more appealing of the two.

“ _Nnggghhh_ , you feel _so good_ , Levi. I’m, _haahh_ , so happy I can make you feel the same way.” And Eren was. Whenever he made love to Levi, he did everything he could to bring the Omega to the heights of pleasure. And Levi did the same, whenever he made love to Eren. Either way, Eren made sure to shower Levi with praise, knowing how much his mate loved it, and how it only enhanced the pleasure Levi felt.

When Eren began to feel the pressure building at the base of his cock, he reached down and began to stroke Levi’s leaking shaft. Made sure to tease the edge of his foreskin, and all the places Eren knew Levi was most sensitive. It wasn’t long before Levi came with a loud groan, painting both their stomachs white with come. Eren followed with a high, keening moan, spilling himself inside Levi. Feeling his knot swell, locking them together for a time.

As they came down from the highs of their orgasms, Eren rolled on to his side, holding Levi close. And Levi affectionately nuzzled the crook of Eren’s neck, inhaling the distinct Alphan scent he loved so much, along with savoring the warmth of Eren’s body pressed against his own. As the two lovers began to exchange lazy kisses in the afterglow, they both knew they wouldn’t trade what they had for anything.

Once Eren’s knot went down, they would clean up, before drifting off to sleep in each other’s arms. The way they drifted off to sleep every night.

Blissful, content, and very much in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
